I Need You
by StormShadow741
Summary: Anna wants to spend time with her sister, but Elsa is too busy ruling Arendelle. What will Anna do? Cute sisterly Fluff, Strictly NOT Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**I Need You**

It has been three days since the "Great Thaw" of Arendelle. Anna is overjoyed that she can finally be with her sister, Elsa, after being shut out for thirteen years. Time spent apart must be made up, so Anna wastes no time in doing so.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna yells, running to her sister's room. She peeks her head through the door to see Elsa sitting at her desk going over a stack of paperwork. "Hey, Elsa!" Anna says, running to her sister and giving her a hug. "I was planning on having a picnic with Kristoff and Sven today for lunch, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." She says, wanting to spend time with her sister.

Elsa sighs. "I'm sorry Anna. I would love to, but now that I'm queen I have a lot of work to do. Maybe I can find some time tomorrow to spend with you, OK?" Anna's heart sinks. "OK." She says sadly. She turns to walk away. "Hey! I love you." Elsa says, placing a small kiss on the top of Anna's head. Anna cracks a small smile. "I love you too."

Later that night Anna walks back to the castle to have dinner. She notices that Elsa is not there, so she asks Gerda where she is. "Her Majesty is off in Northern Arendelle dealing with a few business things," Gerda tells the princess. "She will be back in the morning." Anna sighs. "OK. Thank you, Gerda." She says, and walks up the long stairwell to her room.

The next few days Anna walks into Elsa's room to find her extremely busy. Anna keeps asking her sister to come spend time with her, and each time Elsa sadly tells her that she has too much work to do, and she'll spend time with her tomorrow. A week has past and Anna still hasn't gotten to spend the time with her sister that she so desperately craves.

One night, Elsa finally has time to sit down and eat dinner with her sister. For the moment Anna is happy, finally getting to spend a little time with Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna says timidly. "Do you think you might be able to come upstairs and read to me tonight? You know, like when we were little?" A small frown forms on Elsa's face. "I'm so sorry Anna, and I hate to do this to you once again, but I just have too much work to do. I don't have time to do anything other than eat, sleep, and make sure this kingdom doesn't fall into disarray. Maybe tomorrow."

Anna's look of disappointment quickly turns to anger. "But you said that the last five times I asked you! _'Oh I'm sorry Anna, I have too much work to do. Oh I'm sorry, but my job is too busy for me to care about you right now, Anna.'_ You always have an excuse and I'm tired of it! I just want to spend a little time with you! What's more important, that stupid stack of papers, or _me?_ "

Elsa looks at her sister in shock. "Anna! You know I care about you more than anything! And I never said that to you once. Of course you're important to me, but I also have a kingdom to run. I can't just sit around doing nothing!" Elsa regrets it the moment the words leave her lips. Anna stands up in frustration. "Fine! I see how it is. Me being around is just a waste of your time! I'm going to run away and find someone who actually appreciates me for once!"

A small layer of ice starts forming on the fork that Elsa is holding. "Anna! I'm just trying to do what's best for the kingdom! It's stressful ruling over Arendelle! Unlike you, I actually have a job to do! So back off and stop acting like a spoiled little _brat!_ " Elsa yells, slamming her fists down onto the table, causing snow and ice to go flying all over everything.

This stops Anna in her tracts, tears starting to roll down her freckled cheeks. She runs out of the dining hall sobbing, hands covering her pretty little face. Regret stabs at Elsa's heart as she mentally hits herself for yelling. "No Anna! Wait! I'm sorry!" A tear slips out of her bright blue eyes as she chases after her sister.

Elsa opens Anna's bedroom door to see her sitting on her bed, sobbing into her knees. Seeing her beloved sister in pain like that makes Elsa's heart hurt. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. "Anna, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Anna rolls over, turning her back to Elsa. "Go away," She sniffles, her voice slightly muffled by her knees.

"Anna! Please! I'm sorry! I should be spending more time with you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you recently like I should. You mean everything to me! You're my darling baby sister who I love so, so very much. I didn't mean any of the things I said, and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." She strokes Anna's pretty red hair as she talks. "I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow, I _promise_. What do you say?" Elsa says, leaning over to kiss Anna's cheek.

Suddenly Anna turns around and buries her face in Elsa's shoulder, her slim body shaking with sobs.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got you." Elsa says, putting her arms around Anna and holding her close.

"I'm sorry I was a brat," Anna says, tears still trickling down her cheeks. She looks up at her sister, her pretty, turquoise eyes glistening. "I just don't want to be shut out again! I love you so much and I couldn't stand not being able to spend time with you! I need you!" She buries her face in Elsa's shoulder again.

"Don't worry. I'm never, e _ver_ shutting you out again." Elsa says, tears trickling down her cheeks as well. She caresses Anna's softly freckled cheeks with her hands, and strokes her hair lovingly.

"Anna, I care about you more than anything in the entire world. Including, my own life. You are beautiful, sweet, kind, adorable, loving, and by far the most accepting person I have ever known. I don't deserve to have you as my sister." Elsa says, taking time to place a kiss in Anna's forehead, nose, and cheeks. "I love you so much more than you'll ever understand." She says.

Anna looks up at her sister and places a small kiss on her nose. "I love you too!" She says, finally calming down a little bit.

Anna's sobs start turning into hiccups, and then finally she stops crying. She looks up to see moonlight streaming through her open window. A cold breeze flows through and Anna shivers.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asks with a pleading look in her eyes. Elsa can't say no to her sister's adorable puppy-dog face. "Yes, of course I'll stay with you." Elsa answers.

Anna's eyes light up and she smiles. Elsa lays down and pulls Anna into her arms. Anna wraps one arm around Elsa's waist and scoots closer, burying her face in Elsa's neck. She sighs, happy that her sister is finally giving her the affection she always craved.

Elsa smiles at the cute sight of Anna curled up against her. Elsa kisses the top of Anna's head and runs her free hand through her adorable orange locks. She squeezes her beautiful sister close to her, and wraps the blankets around both of them to keep them warm.

Both girls fall asleep, comforted in each-other's arms.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you would like me to write next, and please tell me what I can do to make these stories better! More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Lots of sisterly fluff.** **NOT** **Elsanna. Hope you guys enjoy**

The next morning Anna wakes up to the warm feeling of someone holding her. She is startled at how close this other being is to her body, but upon seeing her sister sleeping peacefully, all the events of last night flood into her mind.

Anna smiles as she remembers Elsa telling her how much she loves her, and then pulling her into her arms.

Anna snuggles up closer to her sister and tucks her head into the crook of Elsa's neck. She starts drifting off to sleep again, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of her sister.

Elsa feels Anna moving and slowly wakes up. She smiles as she sees her sister curled up next to her, with her slender arm around her waist. Elsa pulls her sister closer, running her fingers through her pretty red hair.

Anna looks up to see her sister smiling down at her, with her blue eyes filled with adoration and love. "Hey Elsie," She says, using the cute nickname she came up with as a little girl.

"Hey, Snowflake," Elsa says, kissing the top of Anna's head. She pushes a few lose strands of hair back behind Anna's ears. Anna sighs contently and closes her eyes as her sister gently plays with her hair.

A few minutes go by, and Elsa starts to get up, but Anna wraps her arms even tighter around her sister.

"No, no please stay!" The little redhead pleads. "I-I really like this," She mumbles, burying her face in Elsa's shoulder again. She can't remember the last time Elsa held her so close, and she doesn't want her to leave.

Elsa smiles and lies back down next to Anna. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," She says. Anna looks up at her sister with delight in her eyes. "Thanks, Elsie," She says, lifting her head to place a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "I love you."

Elsa squeezes Anna affectionately and kisses her forehead. "I love you too."

Later that day after the girls have eaten breakfast, Elsa brings Anna outside. "Come on, I've taken the whole day off. Let's go have some fun!" She says. Anna smiles hugely.

Elsa makes it snow with a wave of her hand, creating large snow drifts everywhere. "Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa asks. Anna grins. "Of course I do!"

The two girls spend the rest of the afternoon building snowmen, having snowball fights, and ice-skating. Both sisters are overjoyed that they have each-other again.

Finally it starts getting dark outside. The girls go inside and eat a delicious soup to warm them up.

"Thanks for spending some time with me today, Elsa." Anna says gratefully. "You're welcome, Snowflake." Elsa answers. "I love you." Anna grins. "I love you too."

The girls finish their food and go up to their rooms. At the top of the stairs Anna looks at Elsa with an anxious look on her face. "Yes you can stay with me tonight," Elsa says, answering Anna's unasked question.

Anna beams with delight and hugs her sister. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals, grabbing Elsa's hand and running to her room. Elsa smiles inwardly at Anna's excitement.

Both girls fall asleep comforted by each-other, once again.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of** _ **I Need You**_ **. Hopefully the next chapter will be about Kristoff spending too much time with Anna or something like that. If you guys have any suggestions on what I should do next, please tell me! Just not Elsanna, please. Anyways more chapters coming soon! Love y'all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the girls go up into the mountains to play a game that Anna calls, "Ice-sliding."

Elsa is skeptical about this idea, but after Anna begs her, and begs her with her adorable puppy eyes, Elsa finally gives in.

At the top of the mountain Anna looks for the perfect spot to "ice-slide". Once she finds a spot, Elsa waves her hand and a long board made perfectly out of ice appears by her feet. "Thanks, Elsa." Anna says with a huge grin.

She stands on the board and shoots down the hill. "Anna! Wait for me!" Elsa shouts, creating a board for herself, and shooting down the mountain.

Suddenly Elsa sees Anna crash into a huge snowdrift at the bottom. "Anna!" She cries, running to her sister as fast as she can.

A slightly dazed Anna lifts her head up from the snow. "I'm alright, Sis," she says.

Elsa sighs in relief. "You need to be more careful, OK?" She says, worriedly. The whole time they have been up on the mountain, Elsa has been anxious. So many things could go wrong, and Anna could get hurt.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm fine!" Anna says, not afraid in the slightest. "Come on! I want to jump that rock over there!" She says, and pushes off again.

"No! Anna, wait! That's a cliff!" Elsa cries, as her sister speeds towards it, obviously unaware of the danger ahead. Elsa waves her hands, creating a big pile of snow that stops Anna from moving.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Anna says, slightly annoyed. "Look, Anna. It's not safe," Elsa says with a concerned look on her face. Anna looks over the edge. It can't be more than twenty feet high.

"But Elsa," Anna says in protest. "I can jump off it and just land in the powder below. I'll be fine."

She starts to slide near the cliff, but Elsa jumps in front of her. "No! It's not safe!" Elsa say, grabbing Anna's arm and pushing her away from the edge.

Suddenly, Elsa feels the ground shake, and a crack appears in-between her and Anna. Her eyes widen.

Then suddenly the edge of the cliff breaks off, sending Elsa flying with a yell.

"ELSA!" Anna screams. She runs to the edge in time to see Elsa create a snowdrift, which cushions her fall.

The snow keeps her from hitting the ground, but the force is still enough to knock Elsa unconscious. She remembers hearing Anna scream her name before everything goes black.

Fueled by panic, Anna looks for anything to help her get down to her sister. Not seeing anything, Anna decides she'll have to climb down. _"Well, here goes nothing,"_ She says to herself.

Being very careful where she places her feet, Anna starts climbing down the side of the mountain. After a few minutes, and several dangerous slips, Anna makes it to the bottom.

She runs to Elsa's side. "Elsa! Elsa please wake up!" She cries, cradling her sister's head in her hands. A tear trickles down her cheek. "I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" She sobs.

When Elsa doesn't wake up, Anna comes to the conclusion that something is very wrong. She whistles for her horse, who gallops to her side with a small whinny.

Being very gentle, Anna lifts Elsa onto the saddle in front of her. Anna puts one arm around her sister, and the other on the reins. Then she rides back to Arendelle as fast as she can. "You're going to be OK, I promise," Anna says quietly, another tear trickling down her cheek.

Once they finally get back to the castle, Anna calls the best doctor in the land. He comes and examines Elsa's head, to make sure she's ok.

Anna walks into Elsa's room, very worried. "How is she?" Anna asks the doctor. "Her Majesty will be OK." He answers. "She has a bad concussion, and it may take a little while longer for her to wake up, but she should be alright. Just make sure she gets lots of water when she wakes up."

Anna nods in acknowledgment. "OK. Thank you very much," She says to the man as he leaves.

Still worried, Anna crawls up onto Elsa's bed and lies down next to her. "I'm so sorry I made you do that," Anna whimpers, laying her head on her sister's chest. "I never meant for you to get hurt!" Tears start streaming from her eyes.

Anna lies there listening to Elsa's heartbeat. The sound of it gives her hope that things are going to be ok.

The red-haired princess falls asleep from exhaustion, snuggled up against her beloved sister.

A few hours later, Elsa wakes up with a splitting headache, to feel something heavy and warm lying on her chest. She looks down to see Anna curled up against her body.

Elsa smiles, wondering if Anna had been there the whole time. She takes her hand and gently strokes Anna's head.

The princess wakes up upon feeling her sister's gentle touch. She looks up to see her sister wide awake.

"Elsa!" She cries in relief, and throws her arms around her sister's neck. "I'm so, so sorry this happened! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I just wanted to have some fun with you because you're my sister and I love you!" She says all in one breath.

Elsa notices her shoulder getting wet as Anna starts crying. "Hey, hey it's ok. Don't cry." Elsa says soothingly.

"I'm alright now, and it's not your fault that I got hurt. I know you were just trying to have fun. Just please try not to do anything dangerous like that again, Anna."

Anna nods her head as tears keep trickling down her cheeks. "I won't. I promise."

Elsa smiles lovingly at her sister. "I love you, Snowflake," She says, kissing Anna on the top of her head.

"I love you too," Anna mumbles, her face buried in Elsa's shoulder.

Later that evening, Gerda brings their dinner up to Elsa's room, since the doctor said she wasn't allowed to leave for another three days, and Anna refuses to leave her side.

The sisters enjoy their meal together, before Elsa takes out a book and reads it to Anna like they did when they were younger.

Anna lays her head against Elsa's chest and curls up on her lap like she did as a little girl.

Elsa smiles and plays with her red hair as she reads the book aloud.

Anna slowly drifts asleep, comforted knowing that her sister is safe, and happy to be in her arms, once again.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It isn't the best one so far, so please feel free to tell me how I can change it, grammatically, or descriptively. I'm still working on how to get Kristoff to be spending way too much time with Anna, into the story, so hopefully that will be coming soon. I hope you guys like this story so far, I absolutely love writing about Anna and Elsa, and I always love hearing your ideas on what I can do next. Anyways, more chapters coming soon! Love y'all!**


End file.
